The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Traditionally, engine cooling modules have been assembled using traditional fasteners, such as screws or a bolt and nut arrangement. While these fasteners have proven satisfactory for their purpose, such traditional fastener methods have not been without their share of limitations.
There are multiple limitations of traditional fastener systems. One such limitation is that traditional fasteners, whether clips, screws, or a bolt and nut combination, may vibrate loose due to vibrations caused by an engine or road surface as a vehicle travels on a road. Loose fasteners may eventually fall out of their originally secure location. Another limitation is that traditional fasteners are physically separate components from the parts that need to be fastened, and as such, the fasteners must be brought to the parts for which fastening is desired. This represents an added fastener cost and assembly time to install such fasteners. Another limitation is that in a location where installation and removal space of the attached parts is limited, traditional fasteners may be difficult or even prevent certain designs because traditional fasteners require space for installation and removal tools as well as space for the person or machine who installs such parts. Still yet another limitation is that traditional fastening devices do not permit stacking, or a series assembly, of multiple parts of a module, that can be accomplished in a fast, convenient, and reliable manner.
What is needed then is an attachment device that permits a fast and secure connection of parts, such as parts assembled in series, without the space and tools necessary to install separate, traditional fasteners.